1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the lighting and light signaling field, notably for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of lighting and light signaling for motor vehicles, it is becoming increasingly common to use light sources based on light-emitting semiconductor components, for example light emitting diodes, LED. An LED component emits light rays when a voltage having a value at least equal to a threshold value called the forward voltage is applied across its terminals.
In a known way, one or more LEDs of a lighting module for a motor vehicle are powered using power supply control means, which comprise converter circuits. In general, each lighting module comprises dedicated electric power supply control means. The electric power supply control means comprise, on the one hand, a DC/DC converter capable of raising the electric voltage supplied by a source within the motor vehicle, for example a battery, to a higher electric voltage. On the other hand, the electric power supply control means comprise current regulation means which are capable of supplying a direct current suitable for powering the LEDs of the lighting module. Such an architecture of converters is generally known as “Boost-Buck” or as “step up step down”.
With the growing number of lighting functions and lighting modules per lighting device of a motor vehicle, the provision of a plurality of Boost-Buck devices, each of which occupies a relatively large space on a printed circuit, gives rise to significant volume restrictions and a large number of electrical connections.